Chaos Ring
by Reikomei
Summary: 1 million years have passed. Sonic and his friends are no longer living. Mobius has turned into a world of total chaos and destruction. Robotnik’s decendant rules and all seems lost or does it? Summary sux read & review please. Contains some yaoi & yuri.
1. Hitsory

Disclaimer: Relena, Skye, Renee Robotnik, Drake, and some other characters are mine. Character's from people of Raftel Red is xenogears96720's Tonic and Kiss are Ka Tokubi's Dracora, Cyan, Magenta, Black, and Dolosus are DranonzroolX9000 Leon is Tonychopper7 Margie is fightingcomet's!

Mobius is Sega's

Ok Now that that's done I don't think I have anything else to say.

---

Extracted from Dr. Cornelius Fox's History of Mobius's Dark Days

One million years have past since our heroes Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and their friends died. Together they and their friends stopped Dr. Robotnik from taking over Mobius multiple times. And ever since Mobius has been quite peaceful. So peaceful that most of us forgot how to fight. Unfortunately for us that was not the wisest decision.

Ten years ago Dr. Robotnik's descendant, Renee Maria Robotnik along with her army took over Mobius. With her destructive forces she easily took over Mobius. Some joined up with her and others stood against her. Those who stood against her didn't last very long. However some Mobians sot to find the legendary Chaos Emeralds, but to no avail. You see after Sonic died Silver cast the Chaos Emeralds away, hidden to where not even the best of the best could find them. For fear of the destruction they might cause. It is said that the descendants of Sonic, Shadow and Silver will open the way to the Emeralds. However it is unknown if there actually are descendants. If not then Mobius will have to rely on the power of the Rings of Time, very strange rings that give the power of an element to any given Mobian.

Oh… um so sorry I got a bit sidetracked. AhemSoon the world turned into utter chaos and destruction. Now there are no rules… no real laws to abide by. Only the strong survive in this new world. No on in there right mind would ever try to stop Renee Robotnik. It seems that the world has lost all hope of ever being free of Renee Robotnik, but I still remain silent hoping that one day a hero will rise and defeat Robotnik… We must not lose hope… we have to hold on to hope. For without for there is no life for us.

We must keep believing in a hero… we must believe they will come…

Someday…

---

Well there's a little history for ya! I thought this would be a good idea to help with what's going to happen in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok I don't think I'll write the disclaimer for every chapter so people will have to deal with it. Anyway on with the story!

---

It was midnight at the S.S. headquarters and some of the inhabitants were busy preparing for their next mission. Others were resting, training, and planning what to do next. A white hedgehog with blue highlights in her quills was reading something on her computer. All seemed quiet despite all the movement of the inhabitants.

"Hmm…?"She sighed noticing someone behind her. She turned around to see her friends standing there, a white fox with light blue-grey eyes and a white echidna with dark green eyes.

"Whatchya doin' Relena?" Asked the fox trying to see over her friend's head.

"More than likely reading reports." Replied the echidna rolling her eyes.

Relena just smiled and replied. "Actually I was reading an extract from 'The Dark Days'."

"Why would you want to do that when you could be training?" Asked the fox clearly puzzled by the new choice her friend had made. Usually Relena would train with her weapons than read.

Relena leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "Well something's been bugging me lately." She replied putting her arms behind her head and crossing her legs.

"What's that?" Asked the echidna crossing her arms as she turned her attention to the rain outside.

"Well you know Shadow the Hedgehog and how he's suppose to be dead?" Relena asked returning to the computer.

"Yeah what about it?" Asked the echidna in a bored voice.

"Something said that Shadow can live forever right? Well then he had to be killed, but nothing I've ever read said he'd been killed. So supposedly he died of natural causes…"Relena said puzzled.

The fox tilted her head. "But wait if he's all living then he couldn't have of natural causes!"

"Exactly… so then… he might still be alive. I wonder if Drake knows… after all he is Shadow's descendant." Relena pondered out loud and stood up.

"Wait… How would he know? He doesn't even know his own family! He's an orphan like us remember?" Said the echidna slightly annoyed.

The fox looked at the echidna and asked. "Do you always have to be so negative Tily?"

Tily looked at the fox. "I'm a realist Skye… someone here has to be and I'm it."

Relena was walking away at that point so she didn't hear the rest of their conversation. Right now she only had one thing in mind and that was to find Drake. In her heart she knew Tily was right, but it never hurt to ask.

Drake's the leader of S.S. and like shadow he's a black hedgehog with red eye's, but not red in his quills. SS is an organization that's trying to fight against R.M.R., Renee Robotnik's nickname. Drake adopted father founded S.S. when Drake was still very young. His father was killed by Renee's henchmen, Toxic when she threatened to destroy S.S. Sadly it was destroyed, but ever since Drake had been secretly organizing a new S.S. Traveling Mobius to find great fighters and also helping the orphans Renee created. That's how he found Relena, Tily, and Skye.

Relena smiled as she walked over to Drake's office. Suddenly a taunting voice called from behind her. "Well well well… If it isn't Relena… Silver the hedgehog's descendant. Heeeeey why don't you show me some of those psychic abilities of yours?"

Relena turned around to see Ruby the wolf-dog, her biggest rival. Ruby's a black wolf with white streaks in her hair. Ruby's purple eyes gleamed with hatred as Relena turned around.

"Not now wolf-dog I'm busy." Relena replied glaring at Ruby with her yellow eyes.

"Drake's not here pipsqueak. He has better things to do than talk to you!" Ruby snarled.

"And you should have better things to do than to taunt me mutt." Relena retorted just as an alarm went off.

"Attention all senior S.S. fighter's report to the combat center immediately!" Said a voice over the speaker.

"Sorry but I have to go!" Relena said dashing off towards the combat center.

----

Woooo! That's all for now.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobius and I changed Drake's name to Shade… That is all.

---

Relena stopped in front of the medal door to the combat center. A gray orb appeared in front of her and turned white as it talked.

"State your name, group and business." It ordered in that annoying robotic voice.

Relena glared at the orb and replied. "Relena Silver, Leader of the Stormwings, Commander Shade ordered a meeting for the leaders of each group in the combat center." Relena hated these annoying things. Everywhere you go everywhere you turn there would always be one of those annoying orbs asking you the same question. Each sector had its own colored orb and had an element to match. Depending on which sector you were in stated what kind of elemental power you had.

There are seven elements, Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Thunder, Light, Darkness, and Time. So that means seven colors, Green, Red, Silver, Blue, Yellow, White, Black, and Gray. Each sector had their own specialty sometimes shared with another group sometimes not. The Earth sector for example was the SS's defense. The Fire and Thunder sectors are the sectors that usually are the attack force of SS. The Wind and Darkness sectors are the "eyes" of the SS. Water and Light were usually the healers, but sometimes the Water sector was info gathers like Wind and Darkness. The Time sector, as far as Relena knew, had no purpose. There was no one in the Time sector and if there was then Relena never knew about them. She never knew why Time was even considered an element, but it was.

Relena's group, however are actually made up of different elements. Each person has two elements they command instead of one. Relena's elements are Fire and Water, Tily's elements are Earth and Darkness, and Skye's elements are Wind and Light. No other group was like hers. Shade said it had to do with being descendants of the legendary heroes, but Relena wasn't so sure on that. She didn't even know why it mattered.

Relena sighed and shook these thoughts away. The orb was taking its sweet time finding her data. She hated waiting as such as she hated Renee, which is quite a bit.

Suddenly the orb flared up and stated. "Identity confirmed." Moving aside the orb opened the doors.

"Took your sweet time didn't you?" Relena hissed glaring as she walked through the doors. The doors slammed shut as she came into the room.

Shade was standing in the middle of the room. Relena looked around and noticed she was the last leader to arrive. Relena casually walked over to a place near the east side of the room. (She entered the room from the south side of the room)

"So you're finally here Relena." Came a strong low voice from somewhere above her.

Relena smiled and looked up. "Hey Kaizer it's been a while since I've seen you around. The new recruits giving you trouble?" She asked staring at the large male lion standing behind her.

Kaizer is the leader of the Earth group. He may look scary to people who don't know him, but when they actually do get to know him he's as fierce as he looks, but he has the kindest heart of all the warriors in the SS. His bright yellow eyes gleamed happily as he replied. "I've seen better, but for now they'll do…" Kaizer crossed his powerful arms as his eyes glanced over the room settling on a white tigress.

Relena felt his emotions come of in heat waves from his body. His brown fur now had a glossy gleam to it and his black main had become bigger.

Relena followed his eyes to see the tigress he was looking at. She smiled at the tigress, who happened to be the leader of the Light group. "Hey Saruna!" Relena called to the tigress telepathically.

Saruna's pale pink eyes flashed and whipped around till they found Relena. When Saruna "saw" who had called to her, she relaxed. Even though Saruna was blind Relena could never understand how she could always find out who was talking to her when they talked to her telepathically. That was one mystery that Relena wasn't quite sure she wanted to know. Saruna smiled and nodded to Kaizer and Relena, then turned to a stunningly beautiful white wolf and whispered something in the wolf's ear.

Before anything else could happen Shade started the meeting. "The New Year has started and so far there hasn't been much damage to us or Renee…" He paused saying the last word with venom. "First however is everyone here?" Shade asked looking around, his eyes showing no emotion.

Relena stepped forward and replied. "Leader of the Stormwings, Relena signing in Sir." After a minuet she stepped back. As if on cue the rest of the leaders copied Relena then waited for Shade to continue.

Shade nodded then sat down in a chair. "Good everyone's here." He murmured then looked at all of the leaders. "I've met with each of you individually and I hear that the new recruits are doing well. This is good news… very good news. Very soon they will have to face Renee along with the rest of us. There can be no room for weakness." He paused letting the words sink in.

"Tasuni, Roko, Marina has Renee made any movement? Or has any of the rings been found?" Shade asked quickly

The white wolf shook her head and replied. "There hasn't been anything about the rings, but Renee has some digging tool. Perhaps she's found one of the rings?" She looked towards a Peregrine Falcon and a Panther.

"Renee has left the skies untouched for a very long time… I'm starting to get worried. Could it mean something?" The Falcon replied.

The wolf looked at both of them and shook her head. "She's made no movements from her base. She's probably more interested in her little underwater project." She replied coldly.

Kaizer's eyes lit up. "Then we should attack that underwater mess!" He growled unsheathing his claws. The other leaders nodded their heads as if in agreement.

"Hold it!" Relena ordered stepping forward. "If I know Renee's twisted mind like I know I do she's probably trying to make us attack it. She knows that we'll attack it… It's obviously a trap to take out our water team so the waters will be free for her to look for the rings!" Relena hissed looking around.

"But to win the war sacrifices must be made. It's a chance we should talk!" The Panther murmured quietly. Relena whipped her head towards the Panther.

"Do you think that I don't know that Tasuni? All of us have made sacrifices… some sacrificed their lives to protect others! Why should we sacrifice a whole team when all we could lose is just one person?" She paused looking around. "Shade I'm offering to go and check out this situation." Relena finished looking at her leader.

"I have to agree with Relena I'm not sacrificing my team just because someone's worried about it!" The wolf replied glaring at all around through sightless eyes.

Shade sighed and rubbed his head. This was a difficult decision. He couldn't afford to lose the water group, but he couldn't afford to lose Relena either. Finally after a long time Shade looked at Relena. "Alright Relena you may go check out this thing, but I'm going with you." He paused as cries of out burst came from the leaders.

"You can't!"

"What will hap-?"

"It's idiotic!"

"ENOUGH!!!" Shade shouted glaring at everyone. Silence fell and Shade continued. "I'm going with her and that's the end of it! Marina will be in charge in my absence!"

The white wolf nodded her head. "I'll do my best Shade. When will you leave?" She replied looking at his question.

"Well if no one has anything else to report then I'll go now." Shade replied looking around. The leaders looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Relena you know how to use all of the water abilities, I'll show you where the thing is as I bring Shade along since you can obviously take care of yourself." Marina stated as the meeting ended.

Relena nodded as Shade came up beside her and asked. "Well are you ready to go?" Both women nodded and walked into a different room. The trio then walked over to a capsule.

"Where are you going and how many is in your party?" Asked a blue orb. Marina stepped forward and replied. "Sentential Beach... three in my party." The blue orb flickered and an image of the beach appeared on the screen. "Location confirmed. "Teleporting three people to Sentential Beach" it said after a moment and a split second later they were at the beach.

"Relena you go first I'll be right behind you with Shade." Marina ordered surrounding Shade with a blue light.

Relena rolled her eyes and dove into the icy waters.


End file.
